Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by GreekJamie-XX
Summary: Aurora se ve cara a cara con la maldad encerrada en los Páramos, buscando proteger a los seres que más ama, sin importar que le cueste su existencia. Lo que encuentra en la oscuridad del Páramo no es lo que Maléfica le había dicho que habitaba en ese lugar. Sin esperarlo, Aurora se siente bien estando en la oscuridad… Solo Maléfica puede traerla de nuevo a la luz.
1. Prólogo: La oscuridad

Buenas noches lectores. Al igual que muchos otros que salieron del cine, maravillados por Maléfica tanto que yo, he escrito inspirándome en la película. Espero les guste el primer vistazo a la historia. Habrá muchas sorpresas. Gócenlo y no olviden comentar.

* * *

Prólogo: La oscuridad.

El reino humano y los Páramos se unificaron solo ante Aurora, princesa y reina respectivamente. Por su voz se declaró paz y armonía entre ambos territorios. Pero todavía estaba esa barrera invisible que los separaba incansablemente.  
Los humanos, aun con su curiosidad e inigualable hambre de nuevas tierras por explorar, se resistían a cruzar, manteniéndose en el mundo que conocían y controlaban perfectamente, temerosos de lo que pudieran hallar más allá de esos árboles.  
Las criaturas mágicas, cautelosas ante todo, continuaban sin confiar en los hombres, recordando las cosas que habían hecho, empujados por la avaricia y el poder. Amaban a Aurora, la única humana que ha demostrado no ser como la mayoría de su especie.  
Nadie pasaba de un lado a otro, a excepción de Aurora, Maléfica y Diaval… o al menos eso creían todos.  
Más allá de las ruinas en los Páramos, tan lejos que era casi inexistente, estaba la parte más oscura de ese mundo, albergando a los monstruos y seres más sombríos, sedientos de sangre y destrucción.  
Maléfica, en su rol de protectora de los Páramos, encarcelo a esos engendros en sus tierras, alejándolos de la luz y sumiéndolos en las tinieblas, donde pertenecían.  
Nunca nadie debía adentrarse en esa zona, o se perdería para siempre, destinado a convertirse en uno de ellos, o ser devorado por sus habitantes.  
Aurora se había preguntado sobre ese lugar, siempre para ella misma. Sin encontrar el valor necesario de interrogar nada referente a ese sitio, su duda seguía creciendo año con año.  
La bella muchacha se convirtió en una mujer cerca de cumplir sus 20 primaveras. Y con esto ella se decidió a una cosa: en su cumpleaños número 20 le demandaría a Maléfica una explicación que acabara con su incertidumbre… más porque en el reino humano se reportaban casos de desapariciones, en cifras cada vez más alarmantes, y ella sentía que tenía relación con lo que fuera que estuviese en esa parte del Páramo.  
Y siendo así, haría lo que fuera para detener lo que fuera que sucediera allá, sin importar nada, siempre y cuando estuviera segura que su hogar y sus seres amados estuvieran a salvo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuestra reina y su princesa

Buen día a todos. He aquí un nuevo capítulo. ¡Gócenlo! No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuestra reina y su princesa

Hoy era el día. Hoy se festejaba el cumpleaños de la princesa Aurora. Nada menos que dos décadas.  
Ver a la princesa crecer y madurar ante los ojos de todo el reino se consideraba la parte faltante de esas tierras. Y saberla más sabía, justa y benevolente que su padre era una bendición.  
Sin las faltas de todo el pueblo por festejar a su próxima monarca, se abrieron las puertas del castillo desde muy temprano a todo el que quisiera asistir al baile de la princesa. La misma Aurora insistió que no era necesario poner tanta atención, estando preocupada por los últimos acontecimientos en el pueblo, todas palabras caídas en oídos sordos ya que los preparativos se llevaron a cabo sin percance.  
Tratando de disfrutar la celebración, Aurora se paseaba de un lado a otro en el gran salón, rechazando amablemente las propuestas de varios nobles que pedían sacarla a bailar.  
En su camino a ningún lugar en particular, un hombre de avanzada edad la detuvo. Era uno de los miembros de la corte del reino.  
-Mi princesa-reverencio uno de los ancianos de la corte.  
Aurora aún no se acostumbraba a tal trato. Que las personas detuvieran lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para inclinarse ante ella, que le abrieran paso y fueran tan cordiales con ella, continuaba causándole turbación.  
-Su Majestad, a nombre de toda la corte, le damos nuestras bendiciones y nuestros mejores deseos.  
Agradeció sus palabras, aun sabiendo que daban pie a uno de los temas más aborrecidos por ella. El consejo tenía esa mala costumbre de debatir con ella después de tanta amabilidad.  
-Y representando a toda la orden-Aurora suspiro, evitando rodar los ojos del cansancio a la que la llevarían la siguiente frase-, he de expresar y ruego que entienda, que Su Majestad ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Phillip, y así aliar ambos reinos. Mi princesa no puede reinar sola.  
-Por favor-lo detuvo, alzando una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba parte de su vestido, no sabiendo donde poner su atención-, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, junto con todo el consejo reunido. Y, lamento informarle de nueva cuenta, no estoy interesada en contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Phillip.  
El hombre delante de ella comenzó a balbucear, tratando de hilar palabras coherentes.  
La princesa no esperaba que volviera totalmente en si pronto. Aun sabiendo su respuesta, todos caían en una especie de ataque de pánico que les impedía hablar, aunque ya conocieran la sentencia.  
Mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, un graznido proveniente de sobre su cabeza llamo su atención.  
Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo el cuervo revolotear a varios metros por sobre ella, batiendo sus alas con fuerza al haber logrado su cometido.  
Sin dejar de sonreír, hizo que el anciano parara de tratar de hablar con un ligero movimiento de su mano, que sin querer fue apresurado y torpe debido a su creciente emoción.  
-Si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender-. Y se marchó, dejando detrás a un hombre nervioso y exaltado.  
Alzo la falda de su vestido en un intento por acelerar el paso, disculpándose con todos los invitados que la dejaban pasar.  
Una vez fuera del salón principal, se dispuso a correr por los corredores del castillo, seguida por Diaval a sus espaldas. Y no dejaba de sonreír. Incluso se encontró a ella misma riendo.  
Justo en el puente que daba al castillo estaba Maléfica, esperándola con las alas retraídas y los brazos juntos.  
-Hada Madrina-. Se lanzó a ella, siendo atrapada en un abrazo que la lleno de calidez.  
-Feliz Cumpleaños, Bestia-le dijo, aprisionándola con más fervor entre sus brazos.  
Diaval, algo alterado, volaba alrededor de Maléfica. Ésta chasqueo sus dedos, sin dejar de abrazar a Aurora, y el cuervo se transformó en hombre.  
-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Aurora!-casi grito, muy efusivo.  
Solo así, la muchacha se separó de Maléfica, para abrazar a su amigo.  
Sin perder el tiempo, y antes de que los invitados se enteraran que Maléfica estaba presente, se marcharon a los Páramos. Ya muchas veces Aurora había volado con Maléfica, pero nunca se cansaba de eso, y siempre lo sentía como la primera vez: asustada pero ilusionada de ver el cielo como lo veían las hadas.  
Al llegar a los Páramos, Aurora se vio obligada a contener las lágrimas de alegría al ver a todas las criaturas reunidas en el lago, arremolinados para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Todo era diferente ahí, ese era su hogar, y la hacían sentir que no era de otra forma.  
Como desde la primera vez que piso esas tierras, Aurora jugueteo con los seres que ahora consideraba sus amigos, su familia.  
Entretanto Aurora disfrutaba la compañía, Maléfica se quedó alejada del revuelo, observando a la joven en lo alto de unas rocas.  
Prestando atención solamente a la muchacha, detallando cada movimiento suyo, se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a la misma chiquilla que había llevado aquel día a los Páramos por primera vez. Aurora no había cambiado nada de la niña alegre y curiosa que vio crecer, y tanto la ha visto crecer ante sus ojos que ahora era una mujer. Una buena mujer, alegre y curiosa. Sonrió para ella misma ante ese pensamiento.  
-Aurora.  
La susodicha dejo de jugar, mirando a su hada madrina.  
Disculpándose con las criaturas mágicas, subió a las rocas para estar junto a ella, con Diaval, todavía un cuervo, en su hombro.  
-Diaval, necesito estar a solas un momento con Aurora.  
El cuervo movió su cabeza hacia adelante, entendiendo lo que tenía planeado. Extendió sus alas, haciéndole cosquillas a la doncella que lo llevaba en su hombro, y se marchó revoloteando.  
Sin avisarle, Maléfica tomo por la cintura a Aurora y alzo el vuelo con ella, arrebatándole un grito de espanto.  
Entre la risa perversa de la hada, y los comentarios de la reina dirigidos a ella de lo poco considerada que era, llegaron al árbol en donde Maléfica dormía.  
Una vez puesto a Aurora en el lugar más espacioso del árbol, el "hada madrina" le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Te tengo un regalo-le confeso Maléfica, sacando una pequeña cajita de madera de entre las ramas.  
Al abrirla, Aurora se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ocultando su sorpresa. Era un hermoso collar en forma de alas, muy parecidas a las de Maléfica, una de color dorado y la otra plateada, unidas por una esmeralda que brillaba a la luz del sol.  
-Ahora tienes tus propias alas.  
La joven abrazo a la hada mientras lloraba de felicidad, era el obsequio más hermoso que le hubieran podido dar.  
Maléfica insistía en que parara de gimotear, al tiempo que la presionaba más a ella para calmarla. Le parecía algo muy singular, ni en su coronación había soltado una lágrima.  
Una vez que Aurora mitigo su llanto, dejo que su hada madrina le pusiera sus alas alrededor del cuello. Eran hermosas. Y sabía que las había hecho la misma Maléfica. Podía sentirlo. El tener ese colgante alrededor de su cuello la llenaba de seguridad, paz, amor. Es algo que llevaría con ella por siempre.  
-Su Majestad ya tiene 20 años-dijo Maléfica, divertida.  
Aurora la miro tajantemente, saliendo del trance y soltando las alas, que cayeron con gracia en su pecho. Todos podían decirle de esa manera y no tendría por qué molestarle, pero la única a la que no dejaba dirigírsele así era a Maléfica.  
-Hada Madrina, sabes que no me gusta que me digas "Su Majestad".  
Maléfica carcajeo por lo bajo un par de veces al observar el rostro serio y levemente ensombrecido por enojo de Aurora. Solo por eso le decía "Su Majestad".  
-Y tú sabes que no soy tu Hada Madrina.  
La muchacha la miro con reproche, haciendo un ruido de advertencia en el fondo de su garganta.  
Evitando esa poderosa mirada, Maléfica se sentó en una de las ramas del árbol, invitando a Aurora a mirar el colorido cielo de esa tarde.  
Resoplando, a Aurora no le quedo de otra más que sentarse junto a su Hada Madrina.  
Ninguna dijo una palabra por varios minutos. La reina luchaba internamente con el temor que se había sembrado en el reino pasando los Páramos… ella misma estaba aterrada, consternada, se sentía impotente. Y Maléfica podía sentir el duelo interno que llevaba a cabo la mujer junto a ella.  
-Te preocupa algo-aseguro, abrazando a la joven por sobre los hombros, sintiendo como se tensaba a su toque.  
No pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma tan negativa, pero no aparto el brazo de la mujer. Necesitaba sentirse protegida, ahora con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
-Hay muerte en el reino humano.  
Fue entonces cuando le toco a Maléfica sentirse desarmada… ¿Muerte?... ¿Muerte cerca de su Bestia? No era verdad…  
-¿Qué…?  
-Los guardias me han reportado las bajas en el pueblo- interrumpió la joven, acercándose al cuerpo de Maléfica, recargando su cabeza en su protectora-. Cada día aumentan… ¡Es horrible! Y los estaban culpando a ustedes, a ti y al resto de los habitantes de los Páramos. Yo sabía que no podrían serlo, y los convencí de eso… Pero siento que… hay algo que vive aquí y que es responsable de esto…-. Se alejó un poco de la hada, sintiendo como ella tomo ese ligero movimiento para levantase de su lugar, dándole la espalda.  
-Más allá de las ruinas esta la parte oscura de los Páramos-. Evitaba mirar a la joven. Le estaba confesando por primera vez sobre la maldad en ese lugar… Sabía que destruiría algo en ella en esa ocasión-. Mucho antes que tú nacieras, yo misma me encargue de apartar a las criaturas hostiles y las encarcele en el territorio más alejado posible. Mi magia los retiene... pero está se va debilitando paulatinamente como todo lo existente.  
-Creí que no había tal cosa en un lugar tan hermoso.  
Maléfica se giró, sacando valor para mirarla, encontrándose con lo que para ella era un infante asustado, escéptica de que su mundo de fantasía contara con una parte horrible.  
-Todo tiene su lado malo, Aurora.  
Sin pensar, Aurora se estiro un poco, vislumbrando el poco horizonte que las montañas y los arboles le dejaban ver. Allá, casi imperceptible, una capa de negrura comenzaba a notarse en el cielo, difuminándose perfectamente con el cielo lleno de luz.  
No le cabía duda: lo que fuera que habita ahí, es lo responsable de lo que sucede en el reino humano.  
No tenía ideas, no tenía un plan, estaba falta de acciones por tomar… Miro a Maléfica, suplicante. Siendo ella la custodia de esas cosas, debía ser ella quien pudiera ayudarla a detenerlos.  
Y con esa mirada, Maléfica supo al instante lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven…  
-Deben ser ellos los que…  
-Aurora-la llamo de manera autoritaria, algo muy nuevo para ambas-. No. Te prohíbo acercarte a ese lugar. Esa zona está separada de los Páramos por una razón. Las criaturas encerradas ahí están condenadas en todo sentido. Es más peligroso de lo que podrías imaginar.  
-Pero… Maléfica…  
-¡Pero nada!-alzo la voz, asustando a la joven-. Serás considerada la Reina, pero yo soy la protectora, mi deber es cuidar a toda criatura en el Páramo, y eso incluye a mi reina.  
Aurora se encogió de hombros y no siguió con el tema.  
Si Maléfica no le ayudaría, encontraría la manera de hacer algo por su cuenta, no importaba lo más peligroso que fuera.


End file.
